


Сложная ситуация

by monpansie



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monpansie/pseuds/monpansie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сбор информации, анализ собранной информации, случайный неважный собеседник.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сложная ситуация

\- Для Фейлона это мезальянс, – Арбатов хмыкает и выбрасывает сигарету. – Йо – безусловный мезальянс. Максимум - минутная слабость – даже если ее допустить - пока что я не могу ее допустить, – поясняет он. – Виски? Нет?.. Но даже, если бы мог. В работе по-прежнему - распространенная модель "маленький ребенок - строгий отец"– нет, это не я такой умный, – он снова усмехается. – Запреты, наказания, плохое поведение, утрированное "я сам" – все похоже, правда? Имеет ценность только оценка сильного – не объективно сильного, может быть, а того, кого условный маленький ребенок таким счел. Мы знаем, кого Фейлон таким счел. Я мог бы ему позволить гораздо больше – почти все - и этим ему неинтересен, добрый ненастоящий папа ему неинтересен. Все проблемы из детства, так говорят все, кто ни черта не разбирается в психологии. Я тоже не разбираюсь, – он смеется. – Черт с ним, с детством Фейлона! Я уверен, что с Йо у него ничего нет – Фейлон не будет отталкивать его, он будет строить из себя прекрасного принца - изображать, конечно, конечно. Изображать. Но Йо ничего не получит – в этом я уверен. А надеяться будет долго, да. Такие, как Фейлон, будут кормить вас сладким помимо собственной воли – он непроизвольно хочет быть или хорошим для всех, или плохим – тоже для всех, и не признает промежуточных состояний. Не видит оттенков. Большая проблема для него, кстати – потом оказывается, что нужно отвечать за свое поведение, а уже не хочется. Времена меняются.

Арбатов снова берет сигарету, не закуривает, держит между указательным и средним пальцем, берет еще и бокал с виски, но не пьет.

\- Отличные часы, да? – Усмехаясь, демонстрирует запястье. – Ты так смотришь! Показать поближе? Да, к тому же, он все время будет бояться, что Асами будет смеяться, что он предпочел подчиненного в качестве сексуальной игрушки. Будет Асами смеяться на самом деле или нет – это уже неважно. Ну, Фейлон довольно смелый, все нормально, никакой особой сословной гордости, не будь Асами, его бы это не остановило – захоти он переспать с Йо – ну, вдруг? один на миллион – всегда есть шанс, но Асами есть, вот в чем дело, и оценка папочки так важна. По-прежнему - так важна. Видишь ли, то, что Фейлона отвергли – это неумолимый факт - и само по себе огромная рана, кровавая рана, незаживающая рана, и еще одна насмешка – это пока что для него невыносимо. 

Сигарета остается незажженной, Арбатов рассеянно оглядывается по сторонам.

\- Миша, Миша, какое исследование! Практически диссертация! Честно. Ты слишком много думаешь на эту тему – я уже знаю Фейлона лучше, чем...  
\- Это анализ. Сухой анализ. Ничего, что я не дослушал то, что ты говоришь? С тобой ничего не сделается, если ты послушаешь меня полчаса. Час. Или два. Так? Ты же дорожишь знакомством со мной?  
\- Ну, так. Все так, Миш. Не раздражайся. Извини. Так вырвись вперед в гонке за девственницей, обставь соперников по очкам, согрей это израненное сердце! В своих ладонях. Тут тоже работают схемы. Психологические схемы.  
\- Или ты тупой. Или...Я объясняю тебе, что... Кстати, кто-то такой же тупой, как ты, подсылал ко мне шпиёна, хахаха – знаешь зачем? - воздействовать на Фейлона при помощи Йо. При помощи Йо! Это не ты был? Очень уж глупо, хахаха. И зачем мне это, а? Подумали они? Я его выгнал, кстати. Хотя, вряд ли ты – тебе-то это зачем? Что у тебя, две жизни, что ли?  
Арбатов радостно смеется, пьет виски.  
\- Есть зажигалка? Дай. Не зажигалку – прикурить от нее. Не тянись. Подойди. Вот так.

\- Пока Йо находится в острой стадии преданности, все воздействие на него будет бесполезным – сами подумайте, ну же, ну же, ну, напрягите мозги, остатки мозгов, - выдыхает дым, смотрит на мутное облачко, - Он и так его предавал, не день, не два, сливал информацию - это меньшее из зол, через запятую упоминаю - и умудрился влюбиться. Потрясающе! Так теперь Йо из кожи будет лезть, чтобы заслужить подачку-улыбку, замолить грехи, а на эти вещи Фейлон щедр – он чувствует себя обязанным за такую любовь. Дурак! Обязан за предательство! Какую любовь? Он рехнулся! Просто с ног роняет. Детский сад! Хахаха, а ведь и, правда, влюбился! Хахаха! Эта любовь Фейлону и нафиг не сдалась, честно говоря, но у него масса понятий – чести, собственного достоинства и прочего – на свой лад, конечно. Он напичкан пафосом и предрассудками. До ноздрей. Разводить таких на секс - утомительное занятие, иногда результат стоит таких усилий, иногда нет. Я бы попытался, но чем сильнее я буду пытаться, тем краше в сознании Фейлона будет образ строгого папочки – Рюичи Асами. 

Арбатов снова пьет виски, курит, откинувшись на спинку кресла. 

\- У нас всех сложная ситуация. У всех в этой истории. У меня сложная ситуация – даже если я перестану выказывать Фею хоть какие-то знаки внимания, он этого даже не заметит. Это странно, но это так – одна игрушка ничем не лучше другой, но нужно именно ту. В принципе, Фейлону было бы со мной скучновато – я не способен на резкие перепады температуры и скачки амплитуды и смеюсь над всем подряд – это, разумеется, очень-очень грустно, – Арбатов смеется. – У Асами тоже сложная ситуация – трудно предугадать, обрадуется он, если у него заберут этого истероида, или ему тоже будет на свой лад жаль его потерять. Не нужно, но пусть будет - знаешь, да? Наблюдать, как кто-то с ума по тебе сходит – зрелище все равно приятное. У Фея самая сложная ситуация, видишь? – я же все разложил по пунктам - Йо ему не нужен, со мной ему будет скучно, с Асами результат неизвестен. А что-то неведомое - оно и есть что-то неведомое, что о нем говорить? – Стряхивает пепел рядом с пепельницей. - К тому же Фейлон - тот, кто неведомое будет отталкивать руками и ногами – оно отвлекает его от привычного, с которым он худо-бедно научился взаимодействовать. Он не умеет переключаться. Он пытается выключаться, но переключаться не умеет – а когда мы выключаем свет, то видим тот же шкаф со скелетами - просто в темноте. Дурацкий характер! Он не виноват, может, и сам страдает, но характер дурацкий. - Арбатов пожимает плечами. - Масса народу хотела бы быть со мной, хоть на ночь, хоть на временные рамки полового акта, и прямо была бы счастлива, а знаете, как он себя ведет со мной? Знаешь? - переход с "вы" на "ты" стремительный и подчеркнутый. - Я не скажу... Я слишком много говорю о Фейлоне, правда? И часто, да? - Михаил показывает зубы – но это не улыбка, выглядит неприятно. - Честно, я это признаю и не стесняюсь – чего? Не знаю, что Асами так вцепился в Акихито – но это не мое дело. По мне так – ничего особенного. Другое дело Фейлон – ты же видел, какой он, о, какой он! - как одевается – он в своем мире, воистину! Хаха. А эти строгие и свирепые взгляды – мило, мило, так мило, сердце тает как пломбир, хах - переспать с королевой все равно приятней, чем с девкой – ну, это при условии, если ты почему-либо не зациклен на девке – но я-то не зациклен. С тех пор, как я увидел Фейлона… нет, ну честно! – Арбатов снова смеется. – Красиво звучит, да – с тех пор, как я... Очень поэтично. А вы чудесный собеседник! А с другой стороны, что вам еще остается? – Полусекундная жестокая вспышка в глазах. - Видите, я разговариваю с вами как с равным, да? Я удивительно демократичен.

Его собеседник молчит. 

\- Еще что-нибудь? Коктейль? - Арбатов поднимается. – Какой? Нет? Тогда я пошел купаться и нырять, а потом спать. Можете делать, что хотите. Все разговоры завтра.

***

\- Он мне надоел, Юрий, – Море мягко накатывает где-то близко – слышен плеск воды. - Завтра же пусть уезжает. Я обогатил его сплетнями на три года вперед – ну, если он хоть что-то понял. Все разговоры окончены. В нашем треугольнике меня не интересуют посторонние лица. Гони его в шею, понял?

Море теплое. Купаться на закате приятно – сегодня даже не штормит. Не очень приятно потом ложиться на песок – он уже остывает, но г-н Арбатов не реагирует на прохладу и игнорирует лежаки – он ложится на остывающий песок и смотрит в небо – на бледненькие звездочки, ха.


End file.
